


I Love You (You Love Her)

by sqwaaak



Series: I Love You [2]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Angst, Dowoon the angst king, He's very awkward, M/M, Sungjin is sort of a jerk, The OC isn't really an OC I just named the girl from the vid, Wonpil cries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 02:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11819196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqwaaak/pseuds/sqwaaak
Summary: He really needs to stop waiting around





	I Love You (You Love Her)

**Author's Note:**

> This one isn't soft but the next one is I promise
> 
> Also in this AU Brian is like Jae's nickname for Brian so I'll leave you with that

Wonpil had been avoiding his best friend ever since he had decided to ask Ara out.

Dowoon was better company anyways. He was easier to talk to, and he didn't talk non-stop about how perfect Do Ara was. And it was fun trying to give his fan girls the slip when they were feeling extra feisty.

"Did you hear about Jae-hyung and Younghyun-hyung?"

He looked up from his phone, turning the screen off to devote all his attention to his friend. "What about them?"

Dowoon chuckled evilly. "Some teacher found them making out in her classroom yesterday, almost got 'em suspended."

Wonpil laughed, for the first time in awhile. "They're so dumb. At least take it to a closet or something, you know?"

"Yeah..." Dowoon noticed their closeness as the two of them leaned against the wall. "You really should talk to him, Hyung. I know what he did was awful, but you need closure. And I know you want your best friend back,"

Dowoon was right, and he knew it. He turned his head back again, noticing how close they were.

Dowoon's eyes flitted down to the elder's lips, and he started to lean in when the bell rang, causing the two to scramble apart, hurrying back to their classroom.

Like Dowoon said he should, Wonpil went to Sungjin's house that night. It was beyond awkward, neither of them knew what to do or say.

So he decided to come clean. "I love you, Hyung." it had come out easier than expected. They were on the elder's bed, sitting side by side, but not saying anything. Well, at least not before that.

"... How long?" the reluctant question was asked, and it hurt Wonpil. Of course he was grossed out. What else had he expected anyways?

"Dunno, ten years or so," he let his head fall, and the tears gather. Sungjin was going to slap him, yell, tell him to get out. He could feel it coming.

But when a hand on his face, wiping the tears from his left eye surprised him, he looked up. Sungjin had a look of such deep regret and sorrow on his face, he looked miserable.

He opened his mouth a few times, trying to will words out, but only closed his lips again. When he finally could talk, he couldn't look at his best friend. "Wonpil, I'm so sorry, I had no clue- god, I'm such an idiot, can I do anything to make it better?"

The younger's bottom lip trembled, and he looked up at the other. "I know you're not..." he paused, looking away for a moment. "I know you're not gay, but could you kiss me once? It doesn't have to be anything more than a peck-"

And then soft lips were on his. It was hesitant, he could feel it. Nonetheless, he pressed back, humming when Sungjin ran a hand through his hair, making the younger believe he might have actually wanted it. When a tongue brushed against his bottom lip, Wonpil pushed away shakily.

"I-I have to go. Please have a nice night, Hyung," he only knew once place he could go, the only place he had since Sungjin abandoned him.

To Dowoon.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm
> 
> S o r r y
> 
> But it had to be done


End file.
